


Shut up, Sunshine

by alien_in_the_sea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone is gay except for Hazel, M/M, Modern AU, Pride Parade, Shoutout to my best friend because she told me to write this, Soulmate AU, They actually meet at Pride, Trans Character, When you touch your soulmate your skin looks as if it was splattered with paint AU, Will has the Queer Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_in_the_sea/pseuds/alien_in_the_sea
Summary: Will and his Gay Squad go to pride but he's nervous because of that stupid fortune cookie from last week.Nico could not ask for a better sister. The best type of sisters are the ones that sneak out to Pride with you.They bump into each other, and their arms are covered in the colours of the rainbow. Soulmate AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to my friend taylah for running out of solangelo fanfiction and me because i read through the whole lams tag and i wanted to write everything for every ship. also because she asked me for it and i want to write like im running out of time (kudos to you if you get the hamilton reference)
> 
> thanks for reading this fic, i know i suck at summaries
> 
> leave a comment/kudos if you liked it!

Will was most definitely having the time of his life. Even before he’d come out to himself or anyone else, he had been going to Pride yearly with his siblings.

Well, not really ‘siblings’, more like his closest friends when they were in the orphanage. Will never really questioned any of it. Not having parents, living with a bunch of other kids, taking his two best friends, Austin and Kayla as siblings.

They basically grew up together, so yeah, ‘siblings’ was an appropriate title for the three of them to be under.

Kayla was the first one to come out in their fantastic trio. It was very casual. She said it and both Will and Austin just rolled with it.

“Guys, I’m gay.”

“Like _gay_ gay?”

“Yeah”

“Alright. Cool.”

On the other hand, Austin’s coming out was a lot harder. It was shaky, rocky teary and possibly the hardest things he’d ever done, as far as Will knew. Will knew for a fact that Austin was the bravest person he knew.

“Will, Kayla. Are you guys awake?”

“Yeah, can’t sleep?”

“Yeah, I can’t stop thinking.”

“What’s up, Andrea?”

“I-Um... Could you please not call me Andrea anymore? I’m a boy.”

Lastly, Will had sort of come out but not really. The blonde had sort of figured out that he was bisexual, but didn’t want to make a big deal about it. So he just slowly started hinting at his attraction to boys and girls.

“Damn, that guy is hot!”

“Girls are prettiest I could kiss twenty.”

“I want that dick up my ass ASAP.”

Okay, yeah maybe he wasn’t _super_ subtle, but at the end of the day, his brother and his sister figured it out and let him be in his happy bi world.

And here he was, in Pride, but this time, so many things had changed since the last time he had been.

This time, he had a brother not a sister.

This time, he was aware of all the flags and of all the cheerful mood that everyone was in.

This time, he was aware of all the colours.

This time, he was aware of all the pretty people around him.

This time, he was there for his own pride and not just his sibling’s.

And this time, he was sure that he was going to meet his soulmate. And the colours we’re going to be awesome.

He was also nervous, over all the happiness, there was a layer of anxious thoughts, all because of that stupid fortune cookie.

_“Your soulmate is close, where the rainbow is seen the brightest.”_

He had warned Austin and Kayla that he might run off with a stranger, because of the stupid fortune cookie.

“So, I think I’m gonna meet my soulmate soon.”

“WHAT?” Both reacted. They were sitting outside of their school, waiting for Lou Ellen and Cecil to be done with their detention.

“You know how they were giving away fortune cookies the other day at the shops? When I went shopping with Lou? Yeah, it said something about my soulmate and them being near the rainbow. Guess where is the rainbow? Pride!”

“If you get a rainbow when you touch them, I will be so goddamn jealous.”

*

Nico was glad to have a sister like Hazel. He still missed Bianca like hell, but finding out his dad had a few slip ups wasn’t the worst of news because that meant Bianca wasn’t his only sister.

He was glad for Hazel, whom even she grew up in a pretty strict household, still managed to open up her heart and still loved him after he came out to her as gay.

He was also glad because she had agreed to go to Pride with him, lying to their parents about going to a movie. He was glad to have Hazel because Hazel was the best sister ever. He only wished Bianca could see him.

At first, he had been a little overwhelmed with all the people and the noise that were around him, but soon after that, the contagious happiness got to him and a feeling that he had to be there took over him, making him take Hazel’s hand and starting to walk.

He took a deep breath. He was out and proud. He was finally happy. He enjoyed seeing Hazel so in awe of what he was a part of.

He knew he had to be there. He knew that was the place where he had to be, that day at that exact time.

As he slowly started to feel more comfortable with his surroundings and even starting smiling, becoming confident, winking at a few cute boys around him, he started chatting with Hazel easily and casually as the marched with the rest of the parade.

“God, I love this place so much! It’s so… amazing!”

“I know, Hazel. It’s such a wonderful place.”

It was a crowded space; he could work that out, though. He could enjoy this without bumping into anyone unpleasant.

And then, while lost in thought, he bumps into a tall stranger.

_“Oh, shit.”_

That’s his first thought.

“ _Oh…Shit!”_

That’s Nico’s second thought, as he looks down and sees that his arm is covered in the colours of the rainbow. Each coloured spot somehow shows the full area that made contact with the stranger's arms.

“ _Oh, fucking shit…”_ Nico sees as he looks up. In front of him, is standing the most beautiful human Nico had ever seen.

His arm was covered in a similar pattern as his own. But that’s where the resemblance stopped. The guy was tall and blonde and had the deepest of blue eyes and freckles littered his face and his shy and apologetic smile was perfect.

_Oh, shit indeed._

*

Seeing the colours in his arm wasn’t the reason why he couldn’t speak. He was looking forward to finding his soulmate.

The reason why he couldn’t speak was because in front of him was standing the tiniest, smallest and most gorgeous boy he had ever met. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and his arm revealed that he was his soulmate. If this was his soulmate, he could believe in the love of God because _fuck this guy was beautiful._

He had dark hair, brown eyes and he was as pale as a ghost. He had a few piercings on his ears and one on his lip and Will could not stop thinking about what it would feel like to kiss his soulmate when he had that on.

Without thinking, Will grabbed the stranger, who still looked stunned, by the hand and started running with him, feeling the colours form swirls and swirls from their hands up to their shoulders. And Will could not help but notice how perfectly the stranger’s hand fit on his.

He ran, somehow his feet knowing where to go. The stranger didn’t seem to complain, he seemed to be okay with being dragged around. Maybe it was the colours.

Will heard a few people whistle at them, congratulating them on finding each other, telling them how beautiful their first colours were.

Will’s feet came to a stop when they were in a small alleyway. It wasn’t creepy, or maybe it was but in the heat of the moment, he could only think about the fact that _this was his soulmate._

He saw the smaller boy panting, but not letting his hand go. He took a second to examine him. The boy seemed to be his age, but he looked so different to him. They were basically polar opposites.

“So…” He scratched the back of his head. “You’re my soulmate.”

“So it seems, Sunshine” The short boy smirked. His tongue poked through his teeth. He had a tongue piercing. _God, that was so hot._

“I-I… Fuck! You’re cute.” His brain was in the process of a shutdown.

“You’re not too bad yourself, love. I like this whole ‘sunshine boy’ vibe you have. It’s cute”

“I’m Will.” He forced the words out, trying to stop himself from blushing, cursing that particular body function that he was most definitely unable to control.

“Nico. Di Angelo.”

At this stage, Nico Di Angelo had already pushed his back against the brick wall, getting closer and closer to Will with each word.

“C-Can I kiss you, Death Boy?”

“Absolutely, my sunshine.”

Will was aware that kissing a boy he had just met was very rushed. He knew that for a fact. But this kiss felt so right. Nico’s lips were soft and sweet and shy. Their kiss was warm. Will’s lips knew exactly what to do against Nico’s as if they had known each other forever. Their first kiss left Will breathless, melting into a puddle on the ground because he never knew it was possible to fall in love with a stranger so quickly and so easily but a spark ignited and he knew that soulmates were real and that he was with his soulmate right now, kissing him.

 _Stupid bodily functions._ Will thought when he pulled away from their kiss because of a lack of air, that was already leaving him light-headed. Or he was just very giddy because Nico Di Angelo was basically perfect.

He already loved kissing him with his piercings that made the experience so unique, and how Nico stood on his tippy toes to kiss him, and how Will’s arms felt right when they were around Nico’s waist to pull him closer, or how Nico wrapped his arms around his neck and ran his fingers through his hair and how Nico could make him feel so many things with one kiss. He loved that Nico seemed to be needy and tried to keep Will’s lips against his when he pulled away by chasing after them.

They stayed there, for a while, staring at the work of art they both had made in each other’s faces. They were both covered in spots of every beautiful colour.

“God, you’re everything I hoped for” Nico whispered as they held each other.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Di Angelo.”

“Shut up, Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> also you should probably follow my tumblr (lamstrashaf) because why not


End file.
